


【wenseul】狮院的那只豹豹

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【wenseul】狮院的那只豹豹

狮院的那只豹豹  
*心血来潮复建，不知道会有多长，写哪儿算哪儿，太久没看hp了很多地方可能有些出戏，就当我私设好了  
*今天也许愿一个94w刑*警  
*谢谢花费时间阅读，啰里吧嗦ooc文风预警

01  
康涩琪穿过两扇重重的栎木大门时，墙上挂着的时钟刚敲过三下，她揉了揉发痛的眼睛——连续四十八小时的奔波让她疲惫不堪，此时连近在眼前歪歪斜斜地挂着写有“傲罗指挥部”的牌子都看的不太清了。

木质门被推开时的声音宛如老人嘶哑的呻吟，康涩琪对此已经习惯了，她一边打哈欠一边朝着最里面走，手中的报告差点滑下来蹭到正缩在隔间里打盹的文星伊。

“嗯...是涩琪啊...”文星伊搓了两下脸，手边的报告已经被停在半空中的羽毛笔滴下的墨水湮湿了一小片，她低声骂了句脏话，伸手摘下笔丢到一边，一边试图抢救报告一边问：“任务进行的怎么样？”

“很顺利。”康涩琪压低了声音回道，“现在只想回去睡觉。”

“辛苦你了。”文星伊笑着拍了下康涩琪的肩膀，衬衫袖口绣着的青绿色小蛇纹样沾上了几滴深色的墨水，“IRENE姐姐在里面呢，就差你这份报告了。”

康涩琪点点头，低声说了再见便加快步子往里面走，穿过好几个隔间终于看到了裴珠泫那张在这纷乱的傲罗指挥部中宛如清流的整洁办公桌。桌子的主人戴着副眼镜正在看新一期的《预言家日报》，听见脚步声便从报纸后抬起头：“任务结束啦？”

康涩琪嗯了一声把报告放在桌子上，脑袋微微往旁边歪着一副马上就要睡着的样子，但还是努力开口进行完了最后的任务汇报。裴珠泫拿起一旁的傲罗办公室主任印章往康涩琪刚交上来的报告上戳了一下，说：“这次的单独任务完成的很不错，辛苦你了。”

裴珠泫说完又想起什么似的，弯腰从抽屉中抽出一封信，康涩琪瞄到信封上熟悉的火漆印章，困意一下消退了一大半。

“从霍格沃茨寄来的，昨天才收到，本来我想直接去你们宿舍给胜完的，可这边实在忙的脱不开身。”裴珠泫无奈的耸耸肩，“这不刚好你回来了，给你也一样，反正是寄给你们两个人的。”

康涩琪接过信，仔仔细细的看了一遍又一遍信封上戳着的印章，这才小心的将信收到西装外套的里层口袋，再抬头时正对上裴珠泫意味深长的目光：“我猜是请你和胜完回去参加校庆的。不过也刚好，我也正打算给你俩放放假。”

裴珠泫说着将《预言家日报》调了个个，指着头版上那一串“庆祝霍格沃茨xxx周年校庆”大字给康涩琪看，“我也收到了信，不过我实在是懒得跑了，你和胜完回去麻烦代我向李满教授问好。”这位前前任格兰芬多级长俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，接着等康涩琪反应过来时自己已经站在傲罗们的宿舍大楼门口了。

手中突然出现的字条上是裴主任熟悉的字体：偷偷给你开个后门，请保密。

康涩琪将纸条揉碎丢掉，方才浓重的睡意此时消失不见，她有些迫不及待的朝宿舍跑去，跑过标着221的房间时也没有停下来，直到看到用可爱的字体写着210的门牌她才气喘吁吁的站住脚，她站在门口就已经听到了从房内传来的黑胶音乐。她急切的推开房门——房间内穿着深蓝色睡衣的人像是和她有心灵感应似的在她开门的瞬间抬起了头，手中的用烫金字体标着《论性感炸弹的一百种养成方式》书名的书还没来得及合起来。

“欢迎回来，涩——”孙胜完的尾音还没落下面前便笼上了一层阴影，她手忙脚乱的把手中厚重的书丢到一边，然后便被纳入一个温暖熟悉的怀抱中。

“我好想你。”

孙胜完伸手圈住康涩琪的腰身，在对方后背拍了拍，柔声说：“辛苦你啦，抱歉啊，如果不是因为我受伤的话你也不用一个人出这次任务了。”

康涩琪皱起眉，抱着孙胜完的手紧了又紧：“明明根本不是胜完的错，不需要道歉的。”

孙胜完笑了笑没有说话，只轻轻拍拍对方的手臂示意她松手，接着拿出魔杖一挥，静静躺在桌子上的一盘曲奇饼干晃晃悠悠的飘到了孙胜完的手中。

“还好没有凉，没有吃东西就回来了吧？”

康涩琪接过孙胜完递过来的饼干咬了一口，摸着后脑勺嘿嘿傻笑：“想着节省点时间早点回来。”

“那也不能不吃东西啊，我刚刚都听到你肚子叫了。”孙胜完冲康涩琪做了个鬼脸，“本来就傻乎乎的，再饿的更傻了可怎么办？”

“呀！”康涩琪嘴里嚼着饼干含糊不清的举起手臂装作要打她的样子，孙胜完挥了挥魔杖便将前者的西装外套脱了下来，再一挥，纯黑色的外套已经合着在房间中回荡的悠扬黑胶乐曲跳着华尔兹自己跳到衣架上了。

“啊，这个。”康涩琪这时才注意到在自己的外套刚刚的华尔兹舞步中从口袋里掉出来的信，她把信捡起来拆开，坐在孙胜完对面对她挥了挥手中的信：“裴学姐说是给我们两个的，大概是请我们回去参加校庆。”

没想到孙胜完一副早就知道的表情点了点头：“秀荣告诉我了，说是只邀请了历届的级长，邀请名单是她在负责。”

康涩琪黏黏糊糊的又想去抱她，眼睛一瞟看到她左脚缠着的绷带，有些不放心的问：“你的伤还可以吗？不去也可以的，我们可以好好休息。”

“已经答应珠泫学姐替她向李满教授问好了不是吗？当然要去。”

康涩琪瞪大眼睛：“你怎么知道！”

孙胜完回了一个白眼给她，拄着拐杖站起身蹦蹦跳跳的往康涩琪铺了柔软羊毛被的床铺那边走，房间里回荡着她哼唱的声音——

“如果你头脑精明，或许会进智慧的老拉文克劳，那些睿智博学的人，总会在那里遇见他们的同道。”

02  
康涩琪醒来时睡在她身边的孙胜完还在睡梦中背诵前段时间李满教授新出版的《疯婆娘大满贯致胜宝典》，床边整齐的摆放着聪明的拉文克劳早就整理好的一蓝一红两个行李箱，康涩琪打着哈欠下床，浅棕色的尾巴偷偷从她的睡裤中钻出来左右甩了甩，差点吵醒还在熟睡中的孙胜完。

“天啊——”康涩琪一个激灵清醒了，尾巴上的毛都炸了一圈，她赶忙捉住尾巴颤颤巍巍的扭过头看向床铺——拉文克劳咂巴着嘴翻了个身，嘴里念念叨叨的貌似背到了《煎炸了饼篇》。

康涩琪松了口气，集中精神先将在身后甩来甩去的豹尾收了回去，这才蹑手蹑脚的在书桌前坐下，把一直藏在夹缝中的日记本拿出来翻开。

牛皮本斑驳的封面和微微发黄的纸张显示着它经历的岁月之漫长，康涩琪抚摸着封面，眯起眼睛笑了起来——这是孙胜完送给她的第一个礼物。

收到这个礼物时康涩琪还是个刚刚离家的豹型阿尼马格斯，简称——幼豹。幼年豹豹接到霍格沃茨的入学通知书后被父母送到了国王十字车站，为了表示自己已经是只长大的小豹子不需要父母送到列车前的康涩琪在打发走千叮咛万嘱咐，临走时还一步三回头的父母后，紧皱眉头看着第九和第十站台之间的那个栏杆。

初次接触人类社会的豹豹面对着车站中来来往往的人群还是有些瑟缩，正当她咬着牙准备推着车往前冲时，肩膀突然被拍了一下，她转过头，一只仓鼠跳进了她的视线——以及这只蹦蹦跳跳着的仓鼠脚下矮了她半个头的女孩。

“Hi！Are you a Hogwarts student,too？”对方的长相稍微带点混血的感觉，一口标准的美式英语打的康涩琪措手不及。

幼年小康有些慌，临出门前母亲教自己的那几句英文早就在韩国飞伦敦的飞机上随着美味的南瓜汤和布朗尼蛋糕被她吞下肚中。康涩琪一张小脸憋得通红，半晌才在对方疑惑的目光中憋出一句：

“莫呀......？”

对方瞬间瞪大的眼睛让康涩琪想起了住在自家隔壁的那只松鼠型阿尼马格斯，就当她准备放弃交谈推着车往前走时，手腕就被一只白皙的手握住了——

“原来你也是韩国人呀？”

也？

康涩琪吃惊的看过去，女孩的韩语说的并不是特别标准，稍微带了点不知道哪个地方反正康涩琪也听不出来的口音，拥有一副仓鼠相的女孩拍着胸口似乎是松了口气的样子，笑着说：“我也是韩裔呢，我叫孙胜完。”她头顶的那只仓鼠骨碌碌滚下来，小短腿一蹬跳到了康涩琪的脑袋上。

“啊，这孩子是我的魔法宠物，”孙胜完笑着把仓鼠拎下来，“她很喜欢你呢。”

“啊...呃...嗯...我叫康涩琪。”康涩琪看着那只仓鼠一时间不知道该怎么接话，总不能告诉孙胜完她们阿尼马格斯一般没有魔法宠物撸，实在无聊就卷自己的尾巴玩吧！

孙胜完点点头，低头看了眼怀表惊呼一声：“糟糕！车快开了！”

然后等康涩琪反应过来时自己坐在列车的包厢中看对面的孙胜完在背包中翻来翻去了。

后者的手在包中摸索了半天摸出一只巧克力蛙，孙胜完开心的说了句：“我就知道果然还有一个！”然后便将巧克力蛙放到了康涩琪的手里。

“很好吃的，快尝尝！”

手里捏着巧克力蛙的豹豹习惯性的闻了一下手中的零食，然后小小声的说了谢谢后才塞进嘴里。孙胜完笑眯眯的看着面前随着咀嚼表情慢慢变得放松下来，接着露出了小动物一样软绵绵的表情的康涩琪，凑过去用手指抹掉了对方嘴角沾着的巧克力。

鼻腔中瞬间充满了对方身上好闻的柑橘香，康涩琪舔了舔嘴角，看着面前低头擦拭起魔杖的孙胜完，突然很想被对方摸摸自己的头。

可能是猫科动物的习性作祟。

康涩琪其实也不是特别认生的性格，加上小孩子之间本来就容易成为朋友，在列车上的短短时间康涩琪和孙胜完已经好的恨不得穿一个长袍了，两人也对对方有了些了解，比如虽然康涩琪高了孙胜完半头但其实两人是同龄、比如孙胜完在很小的时候就被送到加拿大留学了所以英语才说的那么好、比如康涩琪对吃的基本上来者不拒，除了苦咖啡味的多味豆。

当然有些事情还是没有告诉对方的，比如康涩琪是只豹型阿尼马格斯这件事。

康母临走前除了告诉自己的女儿不要随便吃陌生人给的东西以外最后再三强调了绝不能告诉任何一个人她是个阿尼马格斯。

幼年小康摸着下巴思索许久，想着孙胜完给她巧克力蛙的时候她已经知道对方叫什么名字了，应该也不算是吃陌生人的东西吧，那就保存好自己是个阿尼马格斯这个秘密好了。

迎新晚宴前是惯例的分院仪式，两只小团子牵着对方的手，康涩琪从见到孙胜完第一面到现在终于见到对方露出了紧张的表情，她暗暗捏了捏孙胜完的手，对方察觉到后视线转了过来，冲她露出一个笑容。

“下一位，Seulgi！”康涩琪没想到这么快就念到了自己的名字，一时间有些慌张，孙胜完拉了一下她的袖子，比了个加油的手势，康涩琪这才从长椅上起身，慢慢走到分院帽下坐好。

“哦——来让我看看，从小就热爱帮助别人的小豹子？甚至在郊狼的爪下勇敢的救出过一只可怜的松鼠？”分院帽低声念叨着只有它和康涩琪两个人才能听到的话，然后几乎毫不犹豫的宣布道——

“热忱又勇敢，你的胆识和气魄会使格兰芬多出类拔萃！”

属于格兰芬多的长桌立刻爆发出一阵欢呼，康涩琪在格兰芬多们的掌声中坐到那边的空位上后就听到了孙胜完的名字，她紧张的屏住了呼吸，焦急的甚至咬起了指尖，然后便听见分院帽宣布道——

“你无边的智慧理所应当归属老拉文克劳！”

小格兰芬多的耳边嗡的一声，耳边所有的欢呼似乎都离她远去，她看着孙胜完走到拉文克劳的长桌边坐下，随后对方扭过头来，准确捕捉到了她的视线，然后露出一个让康涩琪瞬间安心下来的笑容。

虽然但是，心情低落的豹豹还是对晚宴上美味的食物视若无睹，如果她的可爱的半圆形耳朵可以露出来的话那一定是半耷拉着的。好不容易熬到晚宴结束，康涩琪趁着格兰芬多的级长不注意悄悄想溜进拉文克劳的队伍，结果在半路就被截胡，拉着她手腕的孙胜完无奈的笑着摇摇头，往她怀里塞了一块奶酪面包。

“这件长袍实在太难藏东西了，你拿好，可不要被级长发现了。”孙胜完不放心的将她拉到一边，躲在柱子后又从怀里摸出一个崭新厚实的牛皮本：“虽然不在一个学院，有时候还是可以一起上课的，我们涩琪可爱又帅气，在格兰芬多也一定可以很快交到新朋友。这个本子送给你，想我的时候或许可以写写日记？”

小拉文克劳朝她眨了眨眼：“当然我也会写的，愿意的话可以交换着看？”

康涩琪想一定是奶酪面包太烫了，不然她的心口处怎么会一直都那么热呢，连脸蛋都要烧起来啦。

她重重的点点头，然后又不放心的交待到：“那胜完在拉文克劳也要好好照顾自己。”

“放心吧，我会经常烤饼干给你吃的。”

康涩琪终于不舍的对孙胜完挥挥手，豹豹刚想转过身，脑袋上就传来了温暖的温度——孙胜完踮起脚来摸了摸自己的头。

“晚安，做个好梦。”

呼噜。

03  
对运动格外擅长的康涩琪在三年级时被当时已经成为了格兰芬多级长的裴珠泫用两个巧克力坩埚和三个冰糕球骗进了格兰芬多的魁地奇球队，远在韩国的父母听说后高兴的给她寄来了新出的横扫210星，康母寄来的信中还对她抱怨道——如果不是她贪吃的豹豹父亲把家中的存粮全部吃光害得她不得不花费一大笔钱去买食物的话，本可以送给她新出的光轮系列的。

善良并容易满足的豹豹在信中感谢了母亲，并表示横扫210已经足够使她在比赛中大发光彩后，迫不及待的跑向魔药课教室——拉文克劳三年级今天的最后一节课还有五分钟就要结束了。

“嘿，听说拉文克劳今年的分数已经领先其他三个学院一大截啦。”

“可不是么，这都是Wendy Son的‘功劳’。”

在距离魔药课教室还有十几步远的拐角处，康涩琪听到那个熟悉的名字下意识就停住了脚步。

“梅林的胡子啊，往年我们只需要注意那群热情的格兰芬多就好了，拉文克劳那些只知道死读书的书呆子可连我们的长袍一角都够不到，谁知道出了Wendy Son呢！”躲在角落里的两人低声抱怨着，“前两年可从没见过她这么出风头！所有的老师都喜欢她，就连皮皮鬼都从不对她恶作剧，还经常送给她各种各样的花！”

康涩琪听到这里差点没忍住笑出声，孙胜完拿着皮皮鬼送给她的结上冰霜的小花无奈的模样她可记得太清楚啦。

“真是令人生气，不如我们想想怎么让她出丑吧！”

两人兴奋的讨论起来，一个说要把酸棒糖混进孙胜完的食物中把她的舌头烧出个洞，一个说要把她的仓鼠宠物丢到禁林中。康涩琪的脸色随着两人说话的内容变得越来越黑，她气愤的掏出魔杖想给两人个教训，下一秒手腕便被抓住了——穿着绿边长袍胸口别着级长徽章的金容仙竖起手指示意她不要说话，然后把她往旁边推了推，虚握着拳头放到嘴前轻轻咳了一声。

“级...级长！”那两人看见金容仙吓得脸都白了，金容仙笑眯眯的，慢悠悠的说：“下一节的魔法史课快要开始了，你们两个是想故意迟到害的斯莱特林被扣分吗？”

“十分抱歉级长！我们...我们这就去上课！”两人从阴影中跑出来低着头对金容仙道歉，没等金容仙回话便转身匆匆忙忙地想往教室走。

两人走出大概四五步后，康涩琪看到金容仙的嘴唇动了动——

*“Trip Jinx！”

那两个斯莱特林以一种非常搞笑的姿势摔在了一起，金容仙还是那幅笑眯眯的模样：“身为前辈还琢磨着怎么欺负学妹？有这功夫倒不如担心担心你们两个蠢货的O.W.Ls考试。快滚！”

康涩琪等着那两个灰头土脸的斯莱特林走远后才从旁边走到金容仙身边：“谢谢您教训他们。”

金容仙朝她眨了眨眼睛：“不客气，虽然我是斯莱特林，可是欺负可爱的学妹这样的事我还是不会允许的，你的小伙伴要下课了，快去找她吧。”

“金容仙！你又在我的魔法史作业上乱画！！！”

“糟糕！文星伊追过来了！”金容仙立刻拉起碍事的长袍准备跑路，临走前还不忘捏了一把康涩琪肉肉的脸：“再见啦小格兰芬多！期待你在魁地奇比赛上的表现！”

下课铃声适时的响起，虽然看着那两个斯莱特林被教训了，康涩琪还是一副心事重重的模样，孙胜完刚出教室门就看到康涩琪那张愁眉苦脸的小脸还被吓了一跳，着急的问她发生了什么事，是不是她被人欺负了还是被教授训斥了。

康涩琪慢了两拍才反应过来，看着好友焦急的神色露出一个傻乎乎的笑：“没有啦，肚子有点饿。”

孙胜完这才松了口气，颇为无奈的拍了拍她的头：“你吓死我了，不过之后也没有课了，我请你去帕蒂芙夫人的茶馆吃东西好吗？然后再去蜂蜜公爵的店里买你最爱吃的蜂蜜黄油奶糖，庆祝你成为魁地奇球员！”

孙胜完说完又冲她眨眨眼，神神秘秘的开口：“还有一个礼物送给你。”

心思还在她刚刚听到的那两个斯莱特林的对话中的康涩琪有些心不在焉的嗯了一声，她的不对劲自然逃不过聪明的拉文克劳的眼睛，孙胜完心里觉得奇怪，但在康涩琪没有主动开口的情况下她一时间也不知道该怎么去询问好友到底发生了什么事，只好牵住康涩琪的手，带着她往霍格莫德村的方向走。

【听说她那两位在魔法部工作的双亲都是死在阿尼马格斯的手里。】

这句话在康涩琪的脑子里不断回旋，她神色复杂的看着孙胜完那只牵住自己的小小的白白的手，咬着下唇，心口泛起一阵酸涩。

如果胜完知道自己是阿尼马格斯的话，自己一定会被讨厌的吧。

各怀心思的两人来到帕蒂芙夫人的茶馆随便点了两样点心后就是孙胜完单方面的托着下巴欣赏自己的好友发呆，直到对方面前的蜂蜜黄油松饼快凉了，孙胜完才叹了口气：“涩，是发生了什么事吗？”

康涩琪抬起头，嘴巴张了张，眼圈有些红红的问：“胜完会讨厌我吗？”

孙胜完吃惊的瞪大眼睛，沉默半晌，语气沉重的说：

“你是不是把我前几天借你的天文学笔记弄丢了？”

康涩琪脸蛋一红，突然想起自己被收到横扫210的喜悦冲昏了头，差点忘了自己把孙胜完的笔记弄丢了这回事。

见康涩琪脸红着不说话，孙胜完无奈的扶了下额头笑了起来：“就这么点事而已，我还有备份呢。真是的，我还以为怎么了呢。”额头被对方轻轻弹了一下，康涩琪睁大眼睛抬头，孙胜完挑眉叉起一块松饼递到自己嘴边：“好啦，也已经惩罚过你了，现在好好填饱你的肚子，我还有礼物要给你呢。”

“礼物？什么礼物？今天也不是我的生日呀。”

“等下你就知道了，快点把松饼吃掉，要冷掉了！”

康涩琪闻言三两口就把面前的松饼吃了精光，咽下最后一口时险些噎着，帕蒂芙夫人一边抱怨她吃这么快根本就没有品尝到松饼的美味，一边从身后拿出一个长长的包裹交给孙胜完。

孙胜完拿过包裹之后顺手就递给了康涩琪：“礼物。”

后者只是看着这个包裹的形状就已经隐隐约约猜出了是什么，她不可思议的长大了嘴巴，孙胜完一边笑她一边伸手把她的下巴合上，催促她快点拆开。

——是一把崭新的*光轮4310

“恭喜你成为格兰芬多的找球手，My champion。”

一个夹杂着柑橘味道的吻轻飘飘的落在康涩琪的左脸颊上，等豹豹反应过来时拉文克劳已经红着脸拿起自己的包跑到帕蒂芙夫人那边结账了，只留给康涩琪一个瘦小的背影。康涩琪摸着自己刚刚被亲吻过的地方，嘿嘿傻笑出声。

最起码现在的时光是真实而快乐的，在孙胜完知道她的秘密之前，她都是孙胜完一个人的豹豹骑士。

至于知晓秘密之后的事，那就之后再说吧。

豹豹的想法一向简单直接。

第二天格兰芬多和拉文克劳一起进行的天文课上，一向在课堂上遵守纪律的拉文克劳偷偷拽了拽正在认真的听课的格兰芬多的衣角示意对方低头，康涩琪好奇的弯下腰，接着怀里就被塞了一张叠的整整齐齐的纸，摊开后最上面的居中位置写着几个大字——永远的朋友认定书。

签名的地方已经有了一个明显能看出写字的人认真程度的Wendy Son两个字，拉文克劳托着下巴一副认真听课的模样，可惜通红的耳朵早就让她的心情在豹豹面前无处遁形。

被拉文克劳感动的热泪盈眶的康涩琪没能抑制住猫科动物黏人的本性，完全忘了自己现在还在课堂上，哭唧唧的扑过去把孙胜完抱了个满怀，鼻涕眼泪蹭了对方一身。

正在讲课的教授面无表情的看着惊慌失措的孙胜完和哭的投入的康涩琪，推了推眼镜。

“格兰芬多，拉文克劳，各扣十分！”

———————————————————————————————————————  
*Trip Jinx：绊腿咒  
*光轮4310：两个宝贝的生日和

04  
“在看什么呢......”背后覆上令康涩琪舒服的眯起眼睛的温度，熟悉的香味也随着身后人温热的呼吸席卷而来，康涩琪放松身体往后倚靠，一抬头便看到孙胜完睡得迷迷糊糊的模样，头顶上还翘起几根金发，眼睛也没有完全睁开。

康涩琪没有回答她的问题，笑着看孙胜完揉完眼睛看到桌子上那张“永远的朋友认定书”后脸蛋一下子变红的样子，拉文克劳的视线在桌子上那张保存的过分完好的纸和格兰芬多笑眯眯的脸上来回了几圈，不可置信的睁大了眼睛——

“你你你怎么还塑封起来了？！”

“这可是我最宝贵的东西了！当然要好好保存起来！”康涩琪回答的理直气壮。

“不......”孙胜完的嘴角抽搐了几下，“也不是不让你塑封的意思......”

“可你塑封了这么多层是不是有点过了......”拉文克劳拿起那个被康涩琪精心塑封过后已经可以当飞镖玩的认定书觉得有点偏头痛。

“嘿嘿嘿，这么宝贵的东西不管怎么做保护措施都不为过。”

孙胜完无奈的摇摇头，虽然脸上一副“好吧服了你了”的表情，但唇角勾起的弧度还是暴露了她的真实心情。

等康涩琪带着孙胜完去傲罗们的医疗部拆完石膏已经是下午三点多了，其实两人本可以用飞路粉直接回到学校的，但康涩琪实在是放心不下孙胜完的伤，撒着娇硬是把孙胜完拖到了霍格沃茨特快的车厢里，美其名曰重现自己最喜欢的那部电影里的火车旅行情节。

其实两人毕业的前一年，为了庆祝两人（尤其是康涩琪）都高分通过了N.E.W.Ts考试，孙胜完特地带康涩琪去了一次后者一直心心念念的维也纳。两人在那里依照着康涩琪最爱的那部电影把男女主角做过的事统统做了一遍，最后孙胜完又带着她去看了两人直到现在也无法忘却的美丽夜景。

好像从那之后就再也没有和康涩琪一起去旅游过了。孙胜完看着窗外飞速经过的树木发起呆来。

从霍格沃茨毕业之后两人便因为在校内的突出表现和优异的成绩收到了魔法部的实习邀请，熬过忙碌的实习期终于正式进入魔法法律执行司成为了一对傲罗搭档，专门负责在逃黑巫师的缉捕工作。有时忙碌的连热乎饭都吃不上一口，工作结束回到宿舍也累的倒头就睡，没有一点空闲时间去做其他的事。

“社畜可真难啊......”孙胜完无意识的念叨了一句，坐在她对面正忙着拆锅型蛋糕包装的康涩琪闻声抬起头，歪着脑袋问：“胜完你刚刚说什么？”

孙胜完扭头看着自家好友兼搭档一副懵懂的表情，心中原本慢慢浮上来的感性和惆怅瞬间消散的一干二净，她笑着揉了一下康涩琪的头，说：“没什么。”

“不过，要不要过段时间再去旅行一次？”

康涩琪一听，连蛋糕的包装都不拆了，兴致勃勃的说：“好啊好啊！胜完想去哪儿？”

“我——”

“啊...不过这次假期结束回去一定就又有一个接一个的工作要做了，会有时间吗？”

孙胜完喉头一梗，一句“damn”险些脱口而出。

两人面面相觑了几分钟，最后由一向聪明的拉文克劳拍案做出了决定——

“校庆结束后就去！反正裴学姐也没说具体放我们多久的假！”孙胜完咬咬牙补充道，“大不了扣几天工资，没关系！”

康涩琪把分成两份的蛋糕递给孙胜完，眯起眼睛笑——

“我都听胜完的。”

霍格莫德车站的第三根立柱旁站着两个穿着霍格沃茨校服的女学生，其中一人的绿边长袍领子上别着那枚银光闪闪的级长徽章，在她旁边站着的女孩有些不耐的扯了扯自己的红色领带，跺了两下脚问她：“胜完姐姐和涩琪姐姐怎么还没到啊？”

“离时刻表上的到达时间还有十分钟呢。”斯莱特林的现任级长、同时也是此次校庆邀请名单的主要负责人朴秀荣一边手搭凉棚状的张望着一边回她，“有抱怨的工夫不如复习复习你的O.W.Ls考试哦椰梨米。”

“胜完姐姐回来让她给我补习就好了，她O.W.Ls考试的满分事迹几乎每次上课都要被各个老师拿出来夸奖一遍。”金艺琳毫不在意的耸耸肩，反唇相讥道：“再说了你当初的N.E.W.Ts考试还不是求了胜完姐姐好久才让她答应在考试的时候偷偷用传声虫给你说答案的吗？”

“拜托，那可是N.E.W.Ts考试哎，不是每个人都像胜完姐姐那么厉害的，再说了考试前一天可是斯莱特林和拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛，我忙着训练呢哪儿有空复习。”朴秀荣反驳的理直气壮。

金艺琳嗤笑一声：“你拉倒吧，涩琪姐姐当初可是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长，不也是高分通过考试的。”

朴秀荣被她梗了一下，心中默念了三遍她是姐姐不能跟金艺琳这小孩计较。与此同时远处传来的火车汽笛声在朴秀荣耳中简直宛如天籁，不过眨眼的工夫红色的列车就在两人慢悠悠的停下了，朴秀荣拉着金艺琳穿梭在下车的人群中寻找着孙胜完和康涩琪的身影。

“在那儿在那儿！”朴秀荣这位斯莱特林第一找球手的眼力不是盖的，何况还有身高加成，一下就看到了康涩琪正一手提着行李一手牵着孙胜完下车，对方也一眼就看到了她，站在列车边冲她招手。就是可怜了金艺琳，在亚洲就不算高的身高站在普遍高大的欧洲人身边就是个娇小的洋娃娃，于是她几乎是被朴秀荣连拖带拽的拽到了康涩琪和孙胜完的身边，脏话在嘴边呼之欲出。

“辛苦你们还来特意来接我和涩琪了。”孙胜完从怀中摸出一个长盒子放到金艺琳手中，“我们艺琳快要参加O.W.Ls考试了吧？这是魔法教育部新研发的记忆羽毛笔，内测版的，还没有正式发行。”孙胜完说着转头看着一脸期待的朴秀荣，眨了眨眼：“没有给秀荣的份哦，我们秀荣都是考完试的人了。”

朴秀荣立马化身朴不乐，康涩琪在旁边笑了半天，拍了拍朴秀荣的肩膀：“秀荣的礼物在我这里啦，我和胜完轮流排队才帮你买到伦敦魔法界时尚教主的新品化妆刷。”

“是那套可以直接省掉腮红和粉底的化妆刷吗？？太好了我可以省去一大笔钱买新出的光轮系列了！”朴秀荣长臂一伸，借助身高优势一边搂一个，叭唧两口印在两人的脸颊上。孙胜完红着脸被金艺琳从朴秀荣的桎梏中解救出来，两人走在前面聊着O.W.Ls考试的事，朴秀荣和康涩琪走在后面聊天，本来还在认认真真和朴秀荣科普怎么通过魔法部实习的康涩琪在对方的一句：“你和胜完姐姐还没有在一起吗？”之后，笑容僵在了脸上。

朴秀荣眼睁睁看着开朗的姐姐露出一个苦涩的笑，脸上布上一层阴霾。

“我怎么敢呢......”

05  
关于宿舍的分配让朴秀荣和金艺琳脸红脖子粗的在格兰芬多公共休息室的门前吵了起来，吵架内容围绕着“孙胜完到底和谁一起睡”这个话题展开。

“我需要胜完姐姐给我补课！所以胜完姐姐跟我住！”

“我还需要胜完姐姐给我科普怎么通过魔法部实习考试呢！”

金艺琳抱着双臂冷笑：“明明是帮你作弊，再说了问涩琪姐姐不是一样的吗！”

朴秀荣咬着牙不甘示弱：“你以为我没发现你偷偷写在校服长袍里的小抄吗，作为高贵的巫师竟然用麻瓜的作弊手段，丢人！”

“再说了涩琪姐姐也是格兰芬多，总不可能让她跟着我去斯莱特林的宿舍住吧！”

夹在两人中间半天的孙胜完忍无可忍：“好了别争了，我回拉文克劳住。”

两个妹妹闻言齐刷刷的转过头，异口同声：“胜完姐姐你不会想回拉文克劳住的。”

“？为啥？”

朴秀荣嘴角勾起一抹意味深长的笑：“因为最近拉文克劳公共休息室的口令问题是：‘拉文克劳的宝藏是什么’。”

孙胜完沉默半晌，默默站到了金艺琳的身后：“我和涩琪一起住格兰芬多。”

金艺琳欢呼一声，十分积极的接过孙胜完手中的行李，朴秀荣在后面捶胸顿足，康涩琪满脸疑惑：“秀荣啊，所以拉文克劳的宝藏是什么啊？”

朴秀荣有气无力的提醒她：“你还记得裴学姐毕业之前格兰芬多和斯莱特林的那次魁地奇比赛吗？”

“就是金色飞贼飞到了胜完姐姐的长袍下面那次。”

康涩琪的脸腾的一下爆红。她想起来了，那次是裴珠泫毕业前的最后一次魁地奇比赛，作为留念格兰芬多的找球手便由裴珠泫担任，她则作为击球手出场。孙胜完那时像往常每一次有康涩琪参与的魁地奇比赛那样站在观众席的第一排为她加油，金色飞贼刚被解放就直直的朝着观众席迅速飞去，在所有人都没反应过来的情况下钻到了孙胜完的长袍下。

那场比赛斯莱特林的找球手是以绅士风范出名的文星伊，她骑着她的光轮1222绕着观众席飞来飞去左右为难。裴珠泫倒是没想那么多，素来以胜负欲著称的格兰芬多级长毫不犹豫的飞向孙胜完的身边，在一片惊呼声中将后者一把抱起，紧随在裴珠泫身后因为担心好友而赶来的康涩琪眼睁睁的看到裴珠泫撩开对方的长袍将金色飞贼握在手心。随后裴珠泫看着孙胜完勾了勾唇角，说出了那句流传了许许多多届的名言——

“Wendy Son的屁股是拉文克劳的宝藏呀。”

从那之后的将近一个月拉文克劳的口令问题都是“拉文克劳的宝藏是什么”，康涩琪记得很清楚，那段时间一向好脾气的孙胜完脸色都是黑的，说出答案时都可以看到对方咬牙切齿又红着脸不得不说出答案的窘迫模样。

“口令是‘Wendy Son的屁股’。”

拉文克劳公共休息室门前肖像画里和蔼的老妇人这时才会一边咯咯的笑着一边将门打开：“欢迎回来，我们的宝藏拥有者。”

康涩琪拎着行李无奈的摇摇头，怪不得孙胜完不想回去呢，那一个月简直是她的噩梦，后来拉文克劳公共休息室的口令换成别的问题的那天孙胜完甚至买了黄油啤酒和她庆祝。

腾出一间空余的宿舍不是什么难事，康涩琪和孙胜完把各自的行李提进宿舍还不到三分钟后者就被金艺琳抓走了，徒留格兰芬多的前任级长和斯莱特林的现任级长干瞪眼。最后朴秀荣走到门前警惕的左右看了看，又把门锁好，这才长舒口气，一对尖尖的火红色的耳朵从她的头顶冒出来，身后同时钻出条毛茸茸的和耳朵一样颜色的大尾巴。

“天呐，真是憋死我了。”朴秀荣大刺刺的往床上一躺，一边晃着尾巴一边对康涩琪说：“胜完姐姐这会儿又不在，也没有别人，涩琪姐姐你也把原型露出来嘛，憋那么久都不难受吗？”

康涩琪抓了抓头发，浅棕色的半圆形耳朵悄悄的钻了出来：“还好吧，忍习惯了其实也没什么。”

“你也太能忍了......”朴秀荣由衷的表示赞叹，“不过你和胜完姐姐在入学的时候就认识了，这么久的时间难道就没有在她面前暴露过吗？”

康涩琪投来一个哀怨的眼神，头顶上那两个可爱的圆耳朵都耷拉下来了：“暴露过何止一次啊......”

于是在朴秀荣八卦的目光下康涩琪开始掰着指头给她讲故事。

在得知孙胜完的父母都死于阿尼马格斯手下之后康涩琪就格外小心，但是尚处于幼年的豹豹怎么可能会每次都完美的控制住自己呢。

康涩琪的第一次失控是在两人三年级的一次保护神奇生物课上，按照惯例保护神奇生物课在禁林中学习，初次进入禁林的康涩琪和孙胜完对禁林里的一切都十分好奇，尤其是在分组行动时见到那只难得一见的独角兽后。

被独角兽的优雅和美丽震撼到的两个小团子不知不觉的就脱离了大部队，两人反应过来时，她们的面前已经站着一只饿了两天肚子的狼人了。

孙胜完最先回神，在狼人扑过来的一瞬间举起魔杖大喊一声：“Trip Jinx！”，紧接着便趁狼人绊倒的工夫拉着康涩琪的手顺着来时的路拼命奔跑。可两个小孩子怎么比的过一只成年狼人的速度，不过几个呼吸的工夫狼人便淌着口水挡在她们面前，眼睛闪着绿光一步一步的朝她们靠近。

“我这里还有一颗魔药课上做的闪闪果。涩，等下我说跑，就拼命往左边跑，不要回头。不然闪闪果的光会让你的眼睛短暂失明。”

康涩琪能感受到孙胜完在发抖，她紧了紧握着对方的手，咬着牙问：“那胜完你呢？”

“我朝右边跑，禁林中的路是相通的，你跑到尽头后向北就是禁林的出口，我们在那里汇合。”

幼年豹豹那时处于慌乱中，完全没有发现孙胜完回答中的疑点，直到康涩琪听了孙胜完的话乖乖的拼命往右边跑了几百米远后，她才气喘吁吁的停下，一个激灵出了一身冷汗。

为什么孙胜完不和自己一起跑？

为什么狼人直到现在都没有追过来？

康涩琪毫不犹豫的转头往回跑——她和孙胜完分开之前的那片草地上明显有打斗和小孩子被拖拽的痕迹，康涩琪拽住胸口的衣服，只觉得心跳越来越快，快的她几乎喘不过气。

“孙胜完......孙胜完......”

“你这个骗子！！！”

孙胜完醒来时只觉得身上无比酸痛，长袍在刚刚的争斗中被狼人的爪子划出好几道口子，脸颊也被擦伤了，她摸了摸嘴角的伤，下意识“嘶”了一声，本来背对着她不知道在寻找什么的狼人听见声音转身，一边簌簌的笑一边朝她靠近。孙胜完暗骂一声，心想现在的狼人还喜欢等食物醒了再用餐吗？未免也太恶趣味了。

孙胜完已经闻到了狼人身上的腥臭味，她绝望的闭上了眼，心中不断祈祷希望康涩琪已经安全的找到了老师。

兀的，从林子中传出一声嘶吼，狼人甚至没来得及转过身便被扼住咽喉，锋利的牙齿瞬间洞穿了它隐藏在黑色皮毛下的动脉血管，一些喷涌而出的血洒到了孙胜完的脸上，浓重的血腥气息差点让她吐出来。

她看着面前的豹子将狼人的脑袋咬下来丢到一边，一双金黄色的眸子在黑暗中美的惊人，孙胜完努力往后缩着身体，双手颤抖地连魔杖都拿不起来。

豹子迈着优雅的步子走到她面前，孙胜完想象中的疼痛没有降临，只有脸颊上有点微微的刺痛——豹子伸出舌头在舔舐她脸上的血迹。

被带着倒刺的舌头舔并不是什么良好的体验，更何况对方还是只刚刚在自己面前咬破了一只成年狼人喉咙的豹子，孙胜完大气都不敢出一下，直到自己突然身体一轻，双手触到一片温暖。

把自己脸上的血迹舔舐干净的豹子咬住她的长袍将她放到了自己的背上，豹子转过头凝视着她，直到孙胜完小心翼翼的抓住她背上的皮毛，豹子才满意的点点头，低吼一声狂奔起来。

自己这是......被救了吗......

在距离禁林的入口还有一百多米的时候豹子停了下来，她伏低身体，等孙胜完站稳后才站起来，没等后者道谢便头也不回的跑走了。孙胜完呆站了一分钟，还没从死与生之间过山车般的转换中回过神。

“糟糕！不知道涩怎么样了！”孙胜完惊呼一声，转身想跑去找老师，几乎是在她转身的瞬间她便听到了康涩琪气喘吁吁的声音：“胜...胜完啊...！”

康涩琪从禁林中跑出来，脸上带着欣喜的表情朝孙胜完挥手。后者的眼中噙着泪水，在原地呆呆的站了几秒钟后冲过来抱住了她。

劫后余生的喜悦以及后怕让孙胜完没忍住窝在康涩琪的怀里哭出了声，康涩琪沉默的抱紧她，抚摸着她的后背轻声念叨：

“没事了...胜完...没事了。”

太好了，你的豹豹骑士没有去晚。

“这就是我第一次暴露啦......”康涩琪现在想起来依旧一阵后怕，“后来回去的路上胜完还跟我说了她被一只豹子救了的事呢，天知道我那时有多紧张......”

“那在那之后呢？都是在什么情况下暴露的？”朴秀荣好奇的问。

“都是在胜完遇到危险或者我特别特别生气的时候吧......还好我们两个不在一个宿舍，不然肯定早就被她发现了。”

“宿舍？”朴秀荣准确抓住了关键词。

“因为有一次我气她在舞会上和裴学姐跳舞，在宿舍里生闷气的时候没忍住就......”

“......”朴秀荣无言以对，她没想到康涩琪不止是只豹豹，还是个醋精。

“在宿舍就变成豹豹之后呢？你的舍友没发现吗？”

“没有，我在她们回来前就顺着墙爬到胜完的宿舍了......毕竟全霍格沃茨也只有她见过豹豹嘛。”

朴秀荣沉默的看着她：“说实话。”

康涩琪捂住了脸——

“......胜完的摸摸真的很舒服......”

06  
朴秀荣离开后，百无聊赖的康涩琪从行李中翻出本书然后靠在床头随手翻看阅读，不过大概是还没从上一次单独任务的疲惫中缓回来，等她醒来时那本书已经被合起来放在了床头的柜子上，她看的那一面被细心的用一张松鼠书签夹住。而她本人身上则多出了一条天鹅绒毯——看来孙胜完回来过了。

康涩琪揉了把睡得乱糟糟的头发翻身下床，她眯起眼睛仔细看了一圈，最后在门上发现了孙胜完留下的字条——

【梅林的胡子啊，天知道我费了多大的劲才阻止了艺琳想悄悄在O.W.Ls考试中取巧的心思！不过相对的，我要费很多工夫为她补习功课了，她的魔法史和当初的你一样糟糕！睡醒后就直接去礼堂吃晚饭吧，今晚所有的被邀请人应该都到齐了，我在礼堂中你和我还是学生的时候经常坐的那个位置上等你。】

句末还画了只可爱的鼓起脸颊看起来气呼呼的仓鼠。康涩琪的心情突然就变好了，哼着歌洗漱收拾。半个小时后她才急匆匆的跑到礼堂——里面已经快坐满了，康涩琪穿梭在人群中朝着自己和孙胜完还是学生的时候经常一起坐的长桌那边走去，不过几步的工夫她便找到了自己的金发小王子——孙胜完今晚换上了拉文克劳的蓝黑色校服，坐在学生中一点都不像个毕业生。康涩琪低头整理了一下自己的红色领带，和对方一如往常的默契让她心中无比雀跃。康涩琪加快步子跑到孙胜完身后，趁对方不注意从背后拥上去，眷恋的用下巴蹭着对方毛茸茸的金发。

“胜~完~呐~”

想象中的摸摸头没有降临，就连手背也没有覆上熟悉的温热，康涩琪皱着眉睁开眼睛，这才发现被热闹的嘈杂人声环绕着的自己面前的这张长桌气氛诡异的安静，疑惑的豹豹稍微往前探了探身子，看到在孙胜完手中的一沓卷子后，默不作声的松开手悄悄咪咪的往后退了两步。

她宁愿去面对暴走的狼人也不愿意面对濒临爆发边缘的孙胜完。

孙胜完面无表情的把金艺琳的卷子翻完之后目无焦点的凝视了前方片刻，接着重重的叹了口气，吓得缩在一边装乌龟的金艺琳、坐在孙胜完对面装模作样看书的朴秀荣以及想偷偷拿块蛋糕吃的康涩琪齐齐打了个冷颤。

最后这位拉文克劳的前任级长语气沉重的开口了，她对着康涩琪先道了个歉：“对不起，涩。”

康涩琪被她吓得手里的蛋糕都掉地上了，然后便听见孙胜完说：“我不该说你的魔法史糟糕的。”

“毕竟和椰梨米比起来，你的魔法史简直可以称为优秀了。”

“呀，我也没那么——”试图反驳的金艺琳收获了来自孙胜完无声的凝视，自知理亏的小格兰芬多默默地把没说出口的话咽了回去，康涩琪这才松了口气，顺便得了便宜卖乖的挽着孙胜完的胳膊嘿嘿傻笑，把猫科动物的黏人本性发挥的淋漓尽致。连朴秀荣都看不下去了，一边低声嘀咕了一句“丢人！”一边说自己要去准备一下晚宴结束后的舞会就先离开了。金艺琳抱着卷子也试图溜走，结果弯着腰慢腾腾的挪了还没三步就被孙胜完叫住：“今晚回去先把整本教材背下来，明天我会检查的。”

金艺琳在心中叫苦不迭，然而还是乖乖的应了下来，心中却琢磨着怎么用孙胜完今天送给自己的记忆羽毛笔取个巧。

等金艺琳走后康涩琪才笑眯眯的剥了个橘子递给孙胜完：“胜完啊，你对椰梨米太严格啦。”

在学习上无比严谨的拉文克劳前任级长一听立刻不乐意了，开始义愤填膺的拉着康涩琪掰着手指头跟她一一细数学习态度不端正的坏处之一二三四五六七，紧接着就是不学好基础知识对未来考魔法部公务员的影响之三四五六七八九。一套接一套说的康涩琪迷迷糊糊眼前仿佛浮现出自己小时候考试没考好，康父劝了两句就被康母一句接一句的大道理说的抬不起头，最后豹豹父女手放膝盖眼盯脚尖的整整齐齐坐在沙发上垂着四只半圆形耳朵听康母不知疲倦的教导。

孙胜完此刻简直就是康母化身。

最后还是斯莱特林的前级长拯救了可怜的豹豹于水火。康涩琪给晃晃悠悠过来找孙胜完聊天的朴彩英递去一个感激的眼神，趁着孙胜完的注意力被转移走的工夫开始填补自己饥肠辘辘的肚子。

不过吃的太过专注的后果就是——等康涩琪吃饱喝足的抬起头，朴彩英已经搂着孙胜完的腰在舞池中央转圈了，手还撩了一下孙胜完及肩的金发，看口型似乎是在夸赞后者的发型很好看。

康涩琪：“？”

喂，珍妮吗？

你女人为什么抢我女人？？

不知何时坐到了醋意翻腾的康涩琪身边的斯莱特林前前任级长撑着一边脸颊一副看热闹不嫌事儿大的样子：“哎呦嗬，这画面有点似曾相识！”

康涩琪咬着牙想何止似曾相识啊，把朴彩英换成裴珠泫简直就是把那场毕业舞会昨日重现了！

金容仙大概是在学校里和在魔法部苦兮兮的当公务员的文星伊几个月见不着一次，做教授做的太无聊了，此时碰上能逗逗乐的康涩琪无比开心，她往康涩琪那边又挪了挪，附在脸色已经黑下来的后者耳边小声说：“听说那位澳洲小玫瑰和胜完一样是留学派出身哦。”

康涩琪一言不发的站起身，直到对方推开礼堂的门走出去后金容仙才摸着下巴，后知后觉的反思：

“糟糕...玩笑会不会开过火了...”

再一次变成豹豹形态的康涩琪正趴在霍格沃茨城堡的塔顶数星星，突然想起朴秀荣在霍格莫德车站问自己的那句：“你和胜完姐姐还没有在一起吗？”

这么多年来这样问自己的人其实不在少数，几乎所有人都以为她和孙胜完在一起了，连一向两耳不闻窗外事的裴珠泫都问了自己两次：“你和孙胜完什么时候结婚？想要什么结婚礼物？”

豹豹喉咙中发出懊恼的咕噜咕噜的声音，尾巴无精打采的垂在一边。

瞒了孙胜完这么多年，她觉得自己快瞒不下去了。

下面突然传来人群说话的声音，康涩琪小心翼翼的伸出头瞥了一眼——舞会结束了，大家纷纷从礼堂中出来似乎要回去休息了。

康涩琪金黄色的眼睛在眼眶里滴溜溜转了一圈，她站起身抖了抖身上的毛，矫健的身影在霍格沃茨高高低低的建筑中穿梭，很快便在人们的视线死角中跳到了她和孙胜完住的宿舍窗外。豹豹用爪子推开窗户轻盈的跳进房间中，趴在床上紧盯着门口，安安静静的听着熟悉的脚步声愈来愈近。

“秀荣也真是的，大晚上的还要拉着涩喝什么酒啊...不过几乎一个晚上都没看见涩，也不知道她去哪儿了...”康涩琪听见孙胜完一边嘀咕着一边掏出钥匙开门，没由来得有些紧张，长长的毛茸茸的尾巴在身后晃个不停，最后门吱呀一声打开了，孙胜完迈步进来，一抬眼就看到了床上那只漂亮的豹子。

“是你！”孙胜完又惊又喜，她赶紧把门关好快步走到床边，康涩琪乖乖的把头靠过去，任由对方温柔的抚摸自己的头顶，挠着自己的下巴。豹豹的喉咙中发出舒服的呼噜声，她咬住孙胜完的长袍领子把对方丢到床中央，紧跟着蹭了过去，温暖的毛绒绒的身体蜷缩在孙胜完身边，长长的豹尾悄悄缠上了后者的手腕。

孙胜完无奈的摸着她的皮毛，低声说：“好歹先让我把衣服换了吧......”

晚了一步，豹豹已经开始做着柑橘味的梦了。

07  
康涩琪一夜无梦的醒来时看到的便是孙胜完坐在桌前捧着厚厚的书阅读的模样。对方已经长到锁骨的金发被阳光镀上一层温柔的光晕，衬得本就仿佛牛奶一样的皮肤更加白皙。

康涩琪窝在被窝里只露出一双眼睛，看着对方无意识嘟起来的嘴唇悄悄红了脸，竟然无意识的从喉咙中发出一声只有豹子形态时才会出现的“咕噜”声。

“嗯？睡醒了啊涩。”孙胜完听见动静转过头，摘下鼻梁上架着的眼睛捏了捏眉心，笑着问：“这么早就饿了哦？”

神经瞬间紧绷起来的康涩琪松了口气。

还好还好，只是以为她肚子饿了而已。

没等到康涩琪搭腔的孙胜完也没有多想，毕竟自家好友兼搭档经常早晨醒来要缓个十几二十分钟才能把出走的灵魂找回来。她从书桌前站起身坐到床边，对方立刻习惯性的黏了过来，双臂一伸搂住孙胜完的腰将她带进了被窝。

康涩琪舒舒服服的抱着对方柔软的身体，感觉自己也被甜而不腻的柑橘气息整个包裹了起来。孙胜完已经习惯了她只要和自己睡早晨就一定会黏黏糊糊的撒娇，但不知怎的脑子里突然就跳出了那只拥有金黄色瞳孔的漂亮豹子的身影，她突然想起来什么似的轻轻推了下康涩琪的肩膀，有些兴奋的说：“涩，我昨晚又见到了那只豹子！”

“毕业之后还是第一次见，看起来还是和以前一样没什么变化，不过摸着总感觉变大了一圈哎，是又长个子了吗......”孙胜完皱着眉头碎碎念，丝毫没有注意到在提到豹子后康涩琪瞬间僵硬的身体。

“啊说起来，涩你昨晚回来的时候看到它了吗？”

“没...没有...”康涩琪想到孙胜完那句“摸着感觉变大了一圈”之后摸了摸自己的腰，在努力装作平静之余开始反思自己是不是胖了。

“唉真可惜......”孙胜完嘟囔着，“一直都想让你见见它的......”

“没关系总会见到的，可能是怕生听到我回来就跑走了吧。”康涩琪躲闪着孙胜完的目光，掀开被子翻身下床，“好啦好啦我们快走啦，今天还有别的活动呢不能迟到！”

“啊？不用啊，秀荣早上来特意跟我说不用我们参加今天白天的活动了，让我们多休息一下，晚上参加晚宴就好。”孙胜完眨眨眼，有些疑惑的问道：“不过你和秀荣昨晚不是喝酒喝到很晚吗？竟然早上都起来了。”

她走下床，勾住康涩琪的衣角凑上去闻了闻：“嗯？怎么你俩身上都没有酒气？”

康涩琪在孙胜完凑过来时就紧张的屏住了呼吸，对方的金色发顶被太阳晒的暖乎乎，翘起来的头发勾着鼻尖痒痒的。康涩琪努力抑制着自己亲吻对方发顶的冲动，深吸一口气，机灵有神的解释道：“昨...昨晚喝完酒我和秀荣有吃她从魔药课教授那里拿来的解酒糖啦...”

孙胜完抬头看着她，眯起眼睛就差在脸上写上“不信”了。

“真的吗？”

“真的真的！”

“哦......”

孙胜完狐疑的看着她：“那今晚的晚宴我也要吃解酒糖。”

“......好好好。”

孙胜完这才满意地后退一步，康涩琪紧贴着墙壁的身体终于得以放松下来，还没松口气，右手便被对方抓住了。

孙胜完捏住她的手腕，盯着掌心的划痕看了半天，皱着眉头问：“这是怎么回事？”

康涩琪心里咯噔一声——糟糕，昨晚变成豹豹在屋顶上跳来跳去的时候没注意到被划伤了！

短短一早上的时间经历了无数次心情起伏的豹豹抓耳挠腮，支吾半天憋出一句：“昨晚和秀荣玩的时候没注意碰到桌角了。”

“......你这也太不小心了。”孙胜完叹了口气，手指勾了勾魔杖便飞到了她手上，“伤口好像还挺深......”

她抬眼看着康涩琪，突然勾住后者的脖子将她带入怀中——康涩琪被她突然的动作吓了一跳，还没反应过来时对方低沉的声音便在耳畔回响——

*“Reparo！”

手心受伤的地方传来酥酥麻麻的细微刺痛，康涩琪却没有心情去注意伤口的事情了——她此时只要稍微动一动，嘴唇就可以亲吻到孙胜完白皙的脖子。

她的脑袋依旧被对方牢牢扣着，孙胜完说话时康涩琪甚至能感受到通过前者的皮肤传过来的喉骨的震动感。

“好点了吗？真是的，伤口这么深当时就该好好治疗，还好我看到了，不然之后感染了我看你怎么办。”孙胜完嘟囔着松开了禁锢住对方的手。她的好友沉默不语，站直身子后的一瞬间两人目光相触，孙胜完一下子愣住了。

康涩琪那双浅棕色的眸子里盛满了许许多多她无法看透的复杂情绪。前者很快将目光移开，宿舍老旧的木地板被皮靴踩出吱吱呀呀的呻吟。康涩琪将红黑相间的长袍披在身上，一言不发的推门而出。

孙胜完站在原地久久未回过神，她的手慢慢抚向自己的胸口，从刚刚开始便不断加速的心跳让她始终无法平静下来。

“我和涩.....好像已经陪在对方身边很久很久了......”孙胜完低声念叨着，她咬住下唇，正欲叹气便听见吱呀一声——宿舍的门从外面推开了一条小缝，传来一声闷闷的声音：

“那个...我去找一下秀荣让她去找老师要解酒糖...”

“......噗。”孙胜完被康涩琪这套欲盖弥彰的举动逗得笑出了声——明明就是在闹别扭嘛，却还要特意回来一趟解释几句生怕她多想。

门外的那人早就在那句所谓的“解释”之后匆匆离开，并没有听到孙胜完的笑声。孙胜完走到衣架前把自己那身蓝黑色的长袍取下来，坐到床边摸索着左胸上那块精致的鹰样刺绣。

聪明的拉文克劳第一次觉得拉文克劳的学生才不是人们说的那样睿智和无所不知，不然此刻怎么会满心困惑的坐在床边发呆呢？

孙胜完往后仰躺下来，左手突然触到熟悉的触感——一撮浅棕色的毛静静的躺在康涩琪睡过的地方。

她将那撮毛捏到手心摩挲了几下，突然一个激灵猛地坐起身快步走到衣架前蹲下查看，果然又发现了几撮浅棕色的毛。

过往那些年许许多多的画面不约而同的串在了一起，孙胜完捏着那几撮毛，唇角勾起一抹意味深长的笑。

方才还坐在床边怀疑自我的拉文克劳心情好了起来，她将长袍穿好，在宿舍门关上的前一秒还可以听见她愉快地哼唱——

“如果你头脑精明，或许会进智慧的老拉文克劳，那些睿智博学的人，总会在那里遇见他们的同道~”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
*Reparo：恢复如初  
———————————————————————————————————————

08  
朴秀荣听康涩琪说完从昨晚到刚刚宿舍里发生的事情全过程后，嘴里含着的一口黄油啤酒差点儿喷出来弄脏面前的复习资料。

“所以你昨晚变成豹子之后就只是叼着胜完姐姐的领子把人扔床上睡觉了？还不是那种睡觉？？”

朴秀荣恨铁不成钢的敲着桌子：“而且今早那么好的机会，你说你手一伸把人往怀里一搂给她亲的七荤八素的不就滚到床上去了吗！都21世纪了哎虽然大家都出生在传统的巫师家庭但我又不会鄙视你们先上后爱。”

“都都都都说了重点不在那里啦！”康涩琪红着脸去捂面前这个斯莱特林级长口无遮拦的嘴，“我就是一直在苦恼自己阿尼马格斯的身份才一直不敢的啊！”

“哦......”朴秀荣终于抓到了重点，她喝了口啤酒，又给康涩琪倒了一杯，随即清了清嗓子说：“不过你和胜完姐姐都认识这么久了，外人看着都觉得你俩跟结婚多年的老夫老妻似的，要我说按胜完姐姐早晨那会儿的反应，肯定多少对你也有点那个意思，不过这么拖着也确实不是个事儿。”

“所以我才来问你要怎么办啊......”

朴秀荣撑着下巴问她：“那你这么些年也没试探过胜完姐姐对阿尼马格斯是怎么想的？”

康涩琪摇摇头，喝了口啤酒：“怕她想起不好的事，提都没提过。”

“......”一向狡猾的斯莱特林被难住了，其实也不是什么不好解决的事儿，只是自己这位勇敢的格兰芬多姐姐一旦碰上和那位拉文克劳有关的事就怂的要命，实在是无从下手。

斯莱特林的眼珠在眼眶中滴溜溜转了一圈，随即眸子一亮，兴奋道：“魔药课教室里还有前段时间上课没用完的高浓缩晕乎乎药水！”

见康涩琪满脸疑惑，朴秀荣便解释道：“那里面有很高的酒精成分，一滴就可以让人晕晕乎乎的，问什么都会说，也没有副作用，药效过去后就像睡了一觉，不会记得自己说了什么。”

“今晚不是有晚宴么？悄悄的往胜完姐姐的食物中滴一滴，趁她晕晕乎乎的时候问问她的真实想法。”

朴秀荣说着站起身拍了拍康涩琪的肩膀：“走走走！我们这会儿就去拿！”

康涩琪匆忙起身，冲着已经跑出去十几步远的朴秀荣喊：“呀！魔药课教室不是在这边吗？”

“先去找那老头拿解酒糖啦，不然晚上见到胜完姐姐怎么圆你那拙劣的谎言！”

两人找到魔药课教授时对方正窝在椅子里惬意的打着酒嗝，垂在扶手上的左手中还拎着瓶蜂蜜艾酒，两人离得老远就闻到了对方身上的酒气。朴秀荣抬起手在鼻子面前扇了几下，走上前晃着教授的肩膀：“嘿，教授快醒醒，有重要的事找你。”

“谁呀谁呀，哎呦......我这把老骨头要被你们这些小鬼头晃散架咯。”教授睁开醉醺醺的眼睛，“噢，原来是你这只狡猾的小狐狸。”胡须花白的老人坐起身，看到站在朴秀荣身旁的康涩琪眼睛一亮，“我可爱的小豹子竟然也回来了！哦梅林的胡子啊，怎么Wendy Son没和你们一起？”教授往两人的身后看了看，皱起眉问道：“天啊，我聪明的小拉文克劳难不成今天还在准备什么奇奇怪怪的考试吗？”

“今天是校庆日，教授。”朴秀荣有些无奈，“涩琪学姐和胜完学姐早就毕业了，今天是回来参加校庆的，胜完学姐这会儿恐怕还在宿舍呢。”

“哦，好吧。”教授脸上露出可惜的表情，“那么，我的小狐狸和小豹子来找我是做什么呢？”

康涩琪从刚刚开始就被教授对自己和朴秀荣的称呼惊到了，朴秀荣却没什么反应，语气平淡的说：“我们需要一些您的解酒糖，教授。”

教授在口袋中摸索几下，抓出一把糖放到朴秀荣手上便开始下逐客令：“好啦好啦，你们两个小鬼拿到想要的就快走，不要打扰我喝酒了，真是的，亏我还以为你们良心发现知道回来看看我这个老头儿。”

“好嘞，那我们就不打扰您啦~晚上的晚宴再见~”

等朴秀荣拉着自己走出教授的休息室后康涩琪才开口问道：“秀荣啊，为什么教授他——”

“为什么他知道咱俩是阿尼马格斯？”

康涩琪点点头，朴秀荣一副见怪不怪的模样：“很正常啊，学校为了防止一些不必要的麻烦每年都会有一本年录专门登记同年入学的阿尼马格斯，当然了，学生们是没有权限翻阅的，有权限的只有教授们和历年的学生主席。”

“啊不过说起这个，当年胜完姐姐如果不是为了专心准备N.E.W.Ts考试而没有参加主席选举的话，涩琪姐姐你是阿尼马格斯的事怕是早就被胜完姐姐知道了。”朴秀荣分了几颗解酒糖出来塞到康涩琪的口袋，“毕竟当年支持胜完姐姐做主席的呼声可是很高的。”

得知这一情报的康涩琪有些心情复杂：“......那我是该庆幸还是可惜啊。”

“一半一半？”朴秀荣耸耸肩，“反正我是没什么大不了的，毕竟时间一向是治愈伤痛的良药。”

“反正现在采取行动也不晚，我是不介意你趁着胜完姐姐晕晕乎乎的时候对她做点什么的哦。”

“喂！”

“不逗你了不逗你了。”朴秀荣冲康涩琪吐了吐舌头，拿起一颗解酒糖严肃地说：“晚上的时候为了防止胜完姐姐起疑心，我会把我们的食物里都加上晕晕乎乎药水，不过解酒糖恰好可以解除药水中的酒精成份，吃一口食物之后就把糖吃掉。”

“药水见效很快，千万千万不要忘了。”

晚宴时分朴秀荣和康涩琪赶到礼堂时，孙胜完已经坐在她们的位置上抱着本书在看了，她身边则坐着正苦兮兮低头写卷子的金艺琳。朴秀荣和康涩琪在两人对面的位置坐下，为了转移孙胜完的主意，狡猾的斯莱特林甚至特意打起了哈哈：“胜完姐姐你在看什么啊？”

孙胜完抬头瞥了她一眼说：“难得我看书的时候你好奇我在看什么。”拉文克劳慢条斯理的合上书，冲她晃晃封面，“今天下午才去拉文克劳图书馆借的——《猫科动物饲养指南》。”

朴秀荣这个动物爱好者眼睛一亮：“姐姐想养猫了吗？”

“是啊，今天突然就想养了。”孙胜完说着往康涩琪那边看了一眼，后者眼神飘忽，极力闪躲着她的视线。

朴秀荣和孙胜完热火朝天的聊完天终于回过头，就迎来了康涩琪哀怨的眼神。

“......干嘛这么看着我。”朴秀荣看了一眼对面正忙于辅导金艺琳功课的孙胜完，从袍子中拿出药水瓶子晃了晃得意道：“刚刚聊天的功夫我已经放进去了，厉害吧~”

康涩琪张了张嘴还没出声便被打断——

“涩，”孙胜完从她的位置上站起身俯身过来，“脸上沾了什么东西。”

对方的手指带着淡淡的柑橘香温柔抚过自己的面颊，康涩琪红着脸低下头，对方手指的温度便离开了，往下理了理自己褶皱起来的袍襟后又去收拾朴秀荣：“呀秀荣啊你看看你的袍子！”

康涩琪捏着自己的衣角，心想：快了，快了，今晚就可以得知全部的答案了。

发起呆来的格兰芬多肩膀被拍了拍，她抬起头，只见四周的人都站了起来，孙胜完递给她一杯黄油啤酒，等台子上的校长发言完毕后大家举杯将啤酒一饮而尽。

康涩琪并没有忘记朴秀荣的叮嘱，她坐下来之后手摸了摸自己的口袋——

糟糕！解酒糖不见了！

她慌张的转头看向朴秀荣，对方却也是一副惊慌的表情看着她。康涩琪开始觉得脑袋有些晕晕乎乎的了，尾椎骨的位置突然窜上一阵酥麻的感觉。

孙胜完好整以暇的看着她，桌下的手松开了康涩琪刚刚冒出来的尾巴。聪明的拉文克劳冲她挥了挥手中的解酒糖，她瞥了一眼慌慌张张试图遮掩康涩琪头部的朴秀荣，得意又调皮的笑了起来——

“涩，耳朵露出来了哦。”

09  
康涩琪忐忑的跟在孙胜完身后，后者黑蓝色的长袍被风吹得扬起了一角，豹豹耷拉着耳朵小心翼翼的凑过去捏住。拉文克劳微微歪头看了她一眼，没有说话。豹豹牵着拉文克劳的衣角任由对方带着她在熙熙攘攘装满了学生和教授的礼堂中逆行穿梭，巫师们都举着酒杯在热闹的盛典中红着脸狂欢，并没有人注意到豹豹的圆耳朵和长长的尾巴。

拉文克劳带着她推开礼堂大大的桦木门，路过喝醉的漂浮在空中摇摇晃晃的尼古拉斯爵士时还停下冲对方行了个礼。

豹豹终于抓住拉文克劳停下脚步的空档鼓足勇气牵住了对方的手：“胜...胜完...”

“嗯？”孙胜完转头看着她，随即无奈的笑着说：“稍微轻一点啦涩，我又不会跑，你捏疼我了。”

“啊？哦......对不起！”康涩琪慌张极了，下意识就想松开的手反而被孙胜完温柔的扣住，后者冲她眨眨眼，“你没有什么想问我的吗？”

康涩琪被她牵着坐在一旁的长廊中，抬起头刚好可以看到漫天的星光。豹豹的耳朵抖了抖，斟字酌句的思考了半天才慢慢开口问道：“胜完是怎么知道的？”

孙胜完解开了袍襟上的纽扣，长袍松松垮垮的裹着她瘦小的身体。她抬手揉乱了康涩琪的头发，坏笑着说：“笨蛋涩，那本年录就存在拉文克劳的图书馆里啊。”

“可...可是学生不是没有权限翻阅的吗？”

孙胜完被她过分小心的模样逗笑了：“我们都毕业好久了喂......”

“啊...这样...”康涩琪低头看着孙胜完和自己相扣的小小手掌，身后的长尾巴愉悦地左右摇晃起来。

“胜完不怪我吗？”

“怪你什么？你是阿尼马格斯这件事吗？”孙胜完的腿搭在长椅的边缘晃啊晃的，“其实比起你是阿尼马格斯这件事，我更在意你瞒了我这么多年。”

康涩琪心里一惊，两只圆圆的耳朵又耷拉下去，尾巴也无精打采地垂了下来。

“不过——”

“谢谢你照顾我的感受。”孙胜完突然站到了康涩琪面前，“还有这么多年一次又一次的在危险中保护我。”

一个轻飘飘的裹挟着甜美柑橘香的吻落在了康涩琪因为惊讶而微微启开的唇瓣上。她瞪大眼睛，湖泊在眼底无声的蓄积，拉文克劳带笑的眸子映在湖泊的深处，金发小王子温暖的手掌覆上她的眼睛，唇上的温度移开了，耳畔却响起对方低哑温柔的嗓音——

“我其实直到O.W.Ls考试的那天才完整的使用了一次呼神护卫。”

康涩琪不明白对方为什么突然提起这个，接着她便听到对方在自己耳边轻声念出了守护神魔咒的咒语：

“Expecto Patronum。”

覆盖着眼睛的温度缓缓移开，康涩琪在看到孙胜完的呼神护卫后，眼底酝酿许久的湖泊瞬间倾泻而下。

全身笼罩着金色光芒的豹子优雅的走过来舔掉了康涩琪脸上的泪水，随即又消失在孙胜完的魔杖尖端。金发小王子单手捧起她的脸，额头与她相抵，这么近的距离中豹豹骑士终于透过泪水模糊的视线看到了对方同样红起来的眼眶。

“我勇敢善良的豹豹骑士，做的真好。”

两人相握的手自始至终都没有分开。

整整九年在互相陪伴中的试探终于在那个校庆日的夜晚拉下了帷幕，最后听康涩琪害羞的讲述完这个故事的朴秀荣愤愤的咬碎了怪味豆，在舌尖迸发出的辣椒咖啡味刺激的她咳嗽了两声，然后一口气喝光了黄油啤酒对两人的爱情故事提出疑问——

“四舍五入都十年了，换别人身上孩子都可以上霍格沃茨一年级了，你俩这算是才刚开始交往？”

康涩琪陷入了沉思。

当天晚上在办公桌前吃着加班夜宵的裴主任右眼皮跳个不停，直觉让她转头看向傲罗办公室的那个壁炉——三秒后从壁炉中探出个熟悉的圆脸，憨笑着问她：

“学姐，魔法部有没有什么原地结婚咒呀？”

裴珠泫：“？”

大概了解了来龙去脉之后的裴主任大手一挥批了俩人半个月的假，康涩琪蹦蹦哒哒的准备重返壁炉的时候被裴珠泫叫住了：

“既然要求婚那你戒指准备好了吗？”

豹豹扬起一个开朗的笑：“还没有哎！”

“......我就知道。”裴珠泫无力扶额，接着站起身将搭在椅背上的风衣披在身上，“走走走！去金容仙办公室！”

裴珠泫揪着康涩琪的领子从金容仙办公室的壁炉里钻出来时，后者正把前两天文星伊送她的杠铃举到半空，余光一瞟瞟到壁炉里的两个大人头吓得险些当场被杠铃砸成二等残疾。裴珠泫和康涩琪围着金容仙的办公室一边抱头鼠窜一边大声和对方解释，终于在金容仙把自己的办公室弄成废墟之前让她停了手。

“真是的，就不能从正门老老实实进来吗，非要从壁炉里钻出来吓人。”金容仙嘟囔着挥了挥魔杖，离废墟只有一步之遥的办公室再次恢复整洁。

“我们哪儿知道你在举铁啊......”裴珠泫盯着她把魔杖放到一边之后才张口反驳，然后一把将惊魂未定的康涩琪拽了过来，“俩学妹结婚戒指的事儿可就拜托你了啊。”

“小事小事，离开学校前来我这儿取就行。”金容仙毫不在意的挥挥手，又对康涩琪抱歉的笑笑：“不好意思哈，吓着你了，不过这都得怪你裴学姐，本来就长得白黑发还又长又黑，简直就是壁炉版午夜凶铃嘛。”

裴珠泫的嘴角一抽一抽的：“你这是损我还是夸我？”

金容仙没搭理她，三言两语间就揽着康涩琪的肩膀送她出去了，随后拐回来坐在裴珠泫对面，拿着魔杖敲了敲桌子：“我以前咋没发现你这么大度，还能帮着情敌给自己的暗恋对象求婚？”

“注意一下用词，是‘前暗恋对象’。”裴珠泫面不改色的喝了口茶，“在毕业舞会上我就已经对孙胜完死心了。”

多年前裴珠泫那届的毕业舞会上，作为优秀毕业生的裴珠泫拒绝了无数人的邀请，向坐在一旁喝饮料的孙胜完伸出了手邀请对方和自己跳第一支舞。孙胜完虽然答应了，但在舞池中央搂着她的腰旋转的裴珠泫明显感受到了对方的不专心。

孙胜完揽着她的肩膀，眼睛却一直时不时的在礼堂中寻找着什么。

“在找你那位格兰芬多朋友？”

“啊？嗯......一直都没看见她，我担心她会不好好吃东西。”孙胜完对她抱歉笑了笑，却滔滔不绝的开始对她讲着康涩琪的事，最后一曲结束，面对着孙胜完急急忙忙跑去寻找康涩琪的背影，裴珠泫露出一抹苦笑。

“两个笨小孩。”

“裴主任对感情也很潇洒。”金容仙举起茶杯装模作样，“来，敬你出师未捷身先死的告白！”

裴珠泫白了她一眼，配合的举起茶杯和她碰了一下。

“不过作为学姐，我们也得送她们个礼物吧？”

金容仙没反应过来：“啊？你什么意思？”

裴珠泫神秘莫测的笑了一下，站起身拍了拍金容仙的肩膀：

“走，去找你们斯莱特林的现任级长聊聊天。”

孙胜完走在楼梯上时还满脸疑惑的自言自语：“奇怪...秀荣怎么突然让我去天文塔帮她拿东西，话说一整天都没看到涩了，跑哪儿去了......”

拉文克劳的疑问在她推开天文塔门的一瞬间得到了解答——里面瞬间爆发的欢呼声差点震破她可怜的耳膜。

天文塔的楼梯上站满了穿着四种颜色长袍的学生，她的那位一直醉醺醺的魔药课老师花白的胡须修剪的整整齐齐，精神抖搂的站在门边给了她一个拥抱——

“恭喜你，我聪明的拉文克劳！”

孙胜完被弄得莫名其妙的，她大致看了看四周，除了四个学院的学生还有从前教过她和康涩琪的老师们，聪明的拉文克劳心里隐隐有了猜测，直到魔药课教授将他高大的身躯移开露出站在人群中央空出的大片空地上的，穿着白色三件套西装和修身黑色长裤的康涩琪时，孙胜完嘴中还不可置信的喃喃——

“不会吧......”

格雷女士将象征着智慧的拉文克劳王冠带在呆滞在原地的孙胜完头上，推了推她的肩膀轻笑着说：“快去吧我的孩子，不要让你的骑士等太久啦。”

其他的幽灵们哄笑着一拥而上推着她往前走，尼古拉斯爵士挥挥魔杖，孙胜完身上的蓝黑色长袍瞬间变成了和康涩琪同款不同色的小西装。幽灵们将孙胜完推到康涩琪面前后便又哄笑着散开了，没反应过来的孙胜完差点往后摔倒，不过她的豹豹骑士及时抓住了她的手臂，往回一拽便将满脸通红的小王子抱入怀中。

耳边此起彼伏的起哄声让容易害羞的拉文克劳耳根都红透了，她窝在康涩琪的怀里，甚至不敢抬头看对方笑眯眯的眼睛。

“......你什么时候开始准备这些的？”

“下午吧，学姐和秀荣她们帮了不少忙。”康涩琪往旁边侧了侧身，孙胜完透过她的肩膀看到裴珠泫站在金容仙身边抱着双臂看着她们笑，两位学姐旁边的朴秀荣早就抱着金艺琳哭作一团。

裴珠泫见差不多了，举起手示意吵闹的人们安静下来，接着这位格兰芬多的前前任级长掏出魔杖，冲人群中央的康涩琪和孙胜完眨了眨眼睛。

“这是学姐们送你们的礼物。”

从她的魔杖尖端传出悠扬的乐声，站在楼梯上的学生们随着乐声轻轻摇晃着身体，唱到——

【你的无边智慧为拉文克劳赢取了无数荣耀

她的善良勇敢是格兰芬多的骄傲

你们互为唯一，对彼此同等重要

英勇的豹子是拉文克劳唯一的骑士

睿智的拉文克劳是她至高无上的王 】

唱出的歌声竟然变成变成了金色的音符围绕在两人身边，最后两枚戒指被音符托着稳稳地停在两人面前，裴珠泫走过来站在她们中间。康涩琪笑着对已经泣不成声的孙胜完说：“裴学姐今天是我们的Bonder*。”

“什...什么？”孙胜完还没从接二连三的惊喜中回过神来，便见康涩琪伸出右手握住了她的，然后跪了下来，害羞又坚定的问道：

“胜完，你愿意和我立下牢不可破的誓言吗？”

孙胜完吸了吸鼻子，面对着康涩琪跪了下来，右手紧紧的回握着她的：

“我愿意。”

裴珠泫的魔杖点在她们相握的手上，魔杖的尖端喷出一道耀眼的火舌，像一根又红又热的金属丝缠绕在两人相握的手上。康涩琪将红金相间的戒指带在孙胜完的无名指上，又拿着那枚蓝金相间的交给孙胜完，然后害羞的伸出手：“现在该胜完给我带啦。”

等两人互相为对方带好戒指后，裴珠泫忍着笑，故作严肃的挥了挥魔杖大声宣布——

“现在你们可以亲吻对方了！”

在几乎震破天文塔顶的欢呼声中，害羞的豹豹骑士低下头，与她同样羞红了脸的王交换了一个柑橘味和蜂蜜味道交融的亲吻。

——The End——

*Bonder：立牢不可破的誓言时需要的证人，大家理解成证婚人就好  
———————————————————————————————————————

94hp系列到此就完结了，不过会尽量赶在完完宝贝生日前写好番外。谢谢大家对我罗里吧嗦文风的包容，更谢谢一直留言点心的亲故们，感受到你们对这篇文的喜爱啦。后续会开新系列，也会写一写小短篇（当然本质all温人除了94还会写写别的），五个贝贝都是我们的宝贝！

顺便真的没有人写94最佳损友吗？？？

有想看的包括但不限于hp背景的番外或短篇脑洞都可以留言告诉我，感兴趣的话会写写看的。

最后再次感谢大家对《豹豹》的喜爱和支持，祝大家每天都开心。Love you all！


End file.
